


Uncap My Points [Filk]

by blackglass



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A performance of "Uncap My Points" written by blackglass and klb, and performed by blackglass.In which I serenade the Voiceteam Mystery Box mods with a plea to let me earn more than the maximum amount of points one can get during this event.
Relationships: Me/Points
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	Uncap My Points [Filk]

  
  
Cover art by: [fensandmarshes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes)  


Length: 4:22  
Download (right-click and save as) an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/uncap%20my%20points.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Lyrics (written by blackglass and klb):**

Don’t leave me here in points camp  
Don’t stop me from being points champ :(  
Come back and bring back my fire  
Come and take this cap away  
I need to see these points collect  
The gremlin drive’s too strong >:3  
Set free the fire that compels me to create

Uncap my points  
Can't you see I need points?  
Undo this wall that you've built  
Between my loving arms  
And those glorious points  
Unleash this winner  
of Amplificathon  
Uncap my points  
My points

Take back those sad words, “You’re capped!”  
My creative well is not done being tapped  
Don’t leave me here with these pleas  
Let me push the boundaries  
I can’t forget that time I capped  
With just comments I’d written :/  
And it’s just so cruel of you not to release me!! :((((

Uncap my points  
Can't you see I need points?  
Undo this wall that you've built  
Between my loving arms  
And those glorious points  
Unleash this winner  
of Amplificathon  
Uncap my points  
Oh ooh oooohhhh

Don’t leave me here in points camp  
Just let me be the points champ!!  
Just let me see all the points that I could get!

Uncap my points  
Can't you see I need points?!  
Undo this wall that you've built  
Between my loving arms  
And those glorious points  
Unleash this winner  
of Amplifica-ficathon  
Oh, uncap my--  
Uncap my points, oh baby  
Just how many could I get?  
Uncap my points, sweet mods,  
Without them I just can’t go onnnnn  
Can’t go onnnn  


**Author's Note:**

> klb wrote me the chorus of this filk and encouraged me to turn it into a full song. I didn't think I could do it, but I entered some sort of filk-writing fugue state and...I did it?? It is very difficult to sing a Toni Braxton song, because she goes so low and then SO HIGH, but I tried my best and I'm inordinately pleased with this. Please consider this the crappy "demo" version. Thanks to fensandmarshes for making the cover art!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Uncap My Points [Filk Cover]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492380) by [sobieru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru)




End file.
